


Searched the streets for old friends, met only strangers

by dimplesandfreckles



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:57:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/592162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimplesandfreckles/pseuds/dimplesandfreckles





	Searched the streets for old friends, met only strangers

There is a man  
who walks restless from town to town.  
If you ask him where he is going  
he will look at you with very old, blue, eyes,  
much older than the man himself.  
And he will smile  
a distant smile,  
but he wont answer the question.  
Maybe he doesn't have the answer himself.  
And he will keep walking.  
But if you ask him where he has been  
he will raise his head and close his eyes  
and he will speak.  
He speaks of his brothers, who are no longer with him  
'fallen', he calls them. But his voice  
will be nothing but loving.  
Stories about his sisters that are as old as time,  
of a father that disappeared  
and never came back.  
And if you have the time, if you wait, listen,  
he will open his eyes once more  
and tell a tale.  
They say he is most fond of this one,  
it's about two men. Brothers,  
that found him. Two brothers with no home.  
He never names them, but if you look  
you can see that he remembers  
everything.  
He wont end this story,  
never has.  
There is a man  
who walks restless from town to town.  
There is a man  
who will never stop.


End file.
